With many homes and businesses now employing solar energy generators, the possibility of harm coming to emergency personnel, such as firefighters, has become an issue. Even though power from as solar energy generation system may be disconnected from a load during an emergency, the conductor string on the source side of an inverter may still be energized. This may result in a dangerously high voltage on the string with which someone working on the system, (e.g., an emergency worker), could come into contact.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide a method and apparatus to disconnect the energy producing elements to render them safe for emergency personnel.